Accidental Silence
by NO-LONGER-IN-USE-10023
Summary: Bella and Edward are hit by a bunch drunk teenagers. Full and better summary inside. Please R&R. Rated T just 'cause.
1. Crashing down

**Hey Guys, I am not a Doctor, so yeah, some parts of this chapter may not be accurate. But I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. Constructive criticism only!! I would like to thank **** and ****edwardcullenisawsome**** for helping me with the title. I mixed up Accidental Ruin and Uncomfortable Silence and got Accidental silence.**

Bella & Edward-17 years old

)*****(

I sighed in utter contentment, Ever since I started dating and later becoming Edward's girlfriend I was always happy. I remember the day I first met him...

_*FLASHBACK* Bella-15 years old Edward-16 years old_

I was walking in the school halls when I bumped into someone. _Nice one, Bella._ I looked up to who I just ran into and gasped. He was beautiful, like a prince or angel. His bronze hair was messy in a really cute kinda way, his eyes were piercing green, and his skin was pale and yet so perfect. He was staring at me with those eyes, just boring into my plain brown ones. I realized it then that I had running into Edward Cullen, I didn't know he was _this _gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you okay?" Edward asked with genuine concern in his voice. He offered his hand to me which I took. I was shocked by the electric charge the went through my whole body be just touching this his hand_**. **_**(No pun intended...hehe)**.

"No, um, it was my fault." I said picking up my books. "Thanks." I said as he handed me one. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Um, do you want to maybe, um want to go out this saturday?" My head shot up. Did he just ask me out?

"Sure, what time?" I bet he's going to say "gotcha" at anytime now.

"I'll pick you up at about 7ish." Holy crap! He isn't kidding. I more or less floated away. I can't wait for this saturday!

*_END FLASHBACK*_

Right now I was in my room listening to one of the CDs Edward burned of him playing for me. He was a gifted musician, He wrote me a lullaby and so many others songs, I loved them all so much. I was waiting for him to pick me up, he made special plans for tonight. I heard a knock on the door and scrambled to get it. I opened the door and there standing in front of me was my own personal god.

"Hello, love. Ready?" He used the nickname I loved. I smiled.

"Hey. Yeah I'm ready." I said. He had left a note saying to dress in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, apparently we were going some place cold or something. I grabbed my coat and we left.

"How much longer, I can't wait." I said to Edward as we went down a curvy road.

"A few more miles, my love." He smiled that crooked smile I loved.

We were coming around the last bend of the road when I heard hollering. I saw a group of teenagers swiveling down the road. After that it was all slow motion. The driver hit Edward and I dead on. Edward took his arms and put them around me so I wouldn't get hit by the airbag. I looked around and saw Edward in the drivers seat, his hands braced across my torso. I looked at him and he looked at me.

Bella? Bella, are you alright?" He asked as he checked my face for bruises, bumps, blood. Blood. I could smell it in the car. I looked at Edward's forehead, it had a long gash with blood flowing out.

"I'm fine, you're bleeding." I said touching his face. That's when I heard a horn bellowing. What I hadn't noticed earlier was that when we were hit, the car ended up in the middle of the road. I looked to see a semi charging towards Edward's side of the car. I screamed, and then everything went Black......

I woke up to a bright room. I tried to look around but I had tubes and IVs all over me. I was in the Hospital?! The last thing I remember was Edward picking me up. I closed my eyes and it all flooded back to my Memory. Edward and I getting hit by drunk teenagers, blood, gash on Edward's head, semi speeding towards us, screaming, darkness.

"Edward?" I mumbled. Where was he, was he hurt, what happened to him after the crash? "Edward?" I said louder this time. Just then I heard a familiar voice

"Ah, Bella. Glad to see your awake." Carlisle Cullen said this. Carlisle was Edward's Adopted father, when Edward was little his parents died in a fire.

"How long was I out?" I hope it wasn't months

"A few days, dear." he smiled warmly and checked my chart

"Where's Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer. "What's going on? Where is Edward?" I asked once more

"He's in another room. Bella you need to calm down, your blood pressure is acting up." Screw my blood pressure. "Well your chart looks good you should be out of here by the end of the day." At that he walked out of the room.

**** _The next day _

I was driving to the hospital. Yesterday Carlisle said to rest and I could come tomorrow. I was on edge driving today, but I would drive through anything to get to see my Edward again. I arrived at the hospital and walked to the front desk, asking what room Edward was in. Room 352. I started walking. I was just a few feet away from Edward's room when I was stopped by Carlisle.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Carlisle. I was just going to see Edward." I tried to step around him but he blocked me. I tried again, once again, blocked.

"Bella, I don't want you to see Edward in the State he's in right now." I gasped. How bad could he be? I wanted to know. I marched past Carlisle and into Edward's room. I walked over to his side and almost cried At what I saw. His beautiful face had two deep cuts, one was on the side of his head starting at the corner of his mouth up to over his eyebrow, it was at least half an inch deep. The other was on his forehead, it wasn't as deep. The rest of his face was covered in bruises. Carlisle walked in and started over Edward's chart.

"He has **(has or Had?)** four broken ribs, one shattered elbow, and a mild concussion." He read off the chart. "he in a coma right now. I'm surprised he didn't break anything else or die instantly when the semi hit his side."

The tears welled up in my eyes, I pulled a chair over and touched his hand. He started mumbling something!

"That's impossible." Carlisle whispered I grabbed Edward's hand and he mumbled again.

"Bella" He whispered

"That's not possible! He_ is in a coma!_." Carlisle was checking everything to make sure Edward wasn't just sleeping. I brushed the hair out of Edward's face and started stroking his cheek.

*****

It's been 9 days since I saw Edward's beautiful eyes or seeing him smile that crooked smile. I would stay there all day just wait for him to wake up. I would talk to him like a crazy person, but I mean it was worth a try.

"Hi Edward. I really hope you wake up soon. I miss you so much." I would just sit there and hope that he would wake up and comfort me. When I started yawning, I got up to go home.

*****

For the next few weeks I visited Edward and do the same routine. Sit, Talk to his unmoving body, and hope he would wake up. There was no change in his condition and I was starting to lose hope. I walked into Edward's room, I took his hand, stroking it, just staring at him. I don't know how long I sat there, maybe a few minutes, maybe a few hours. I glanced at the hospital clock. It was 3:43. My heart couldn't take this much longer, I closed my eyes and let the tears flow freely. I sat there crying for a few minutes. I jumped when I felt something warm touch my cheek. I looked up to see Edward _awake_ stroking my cheek!

I couldn't move for a second, I snapped out of it and kissed him with all I had. Pouring all my love into this kiss. I pulled away and hugged myself to him as I cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so happy to see you." I sobbed as I hugged him tighter. He winced, I quickly unwound my arms and sat back in the chair. He smiled, grabbed my arms and wound them back around him. He croaked something unintelligible, I looked up with at his puzzled expression and matched it. I grabbed the water and handed it to him. He drank the water and tried to speak again. He once again croaked. I started to panic. Just then Carlisle came in."Edward, you're awake. Are you feeling alright, anything sore, aching?" Carlisle asked totally Oblivious."He can't speak!" I almost shouted. Carlisle stood there, Dumbfounded. "_He Can't Speak!"_ I repeated myself. Carlisle's brain must have started working again because he started calling all the nurses in to Edward's room. I was pushed out of Edward's arms as the Nurses started crowding around him. Carlisle took me by my hand and towed me out of the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't think you should be in there with what is happening right now. Just stay out here." As if I planned to leave! I wasn't going anywhere until they knew what was wrong with Edward. I turned around and sat in a chair right across from his room. I waited...and waited...and waited. I was there well into the night, I fell asleep at about 1:30 am.*****

**Hehe. sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't resist. Like it? It's okay, I guess. Stay tuned to see what happened to Edward. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!............AND I would like to thank and edwardcullenisawsome again for helping me with this title that kept me tied up for more than a month**


	2. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to ask you to do something for me. I'm not going to post the next chapter unless I get at least 8 reviews. So tell your friends or refer people who have you on their favorites list. Anyone who you think might enjoy the story. Cyber hugs**

**THX**


	3. The Beginning of it

**YAY NEXT CHAPTER!! You guys are freakin awesome I put the note up for a day and the very next day I look and see 8 reviews. I'm going to say it one more time... YOU ROCK. :D**

When I woke up I was a tad bit disoriented. I got up, stretched, and went to Edward's door. When I opened it, Edward wasn't there, I started to panic and ran out of the room. I walked quickly to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, Where is Edward Masen?" I asked trying to hide my panic. She started typing on her computer.

"Edward Masen is getting some X-rays done right now. They took him in about 10 minutes ago so they should be finishing up soon." she smiled up at me. I thanked her and went back to my chair outside of Edward's room.

*****

A few minutes later Edward was wheeled back into his room. I was about to go and bust his door down when I saw Carlisle coming down the hall looking at some paperwork. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He stared at me for a few seconds. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"When Edward was hit by the semi, his head must of gotten jerked one way." Carlisle said.

"Okay. So what is wrong?" I demanded.

" Well in one X-ray I saw something that might be the problem. It looks like an indentation in his vocal cord. which was probably cause when he hit his throat on the steering wheel." He finished.

"How do you know he hit his throat on the-"I started but was cut off by Carlisle saying.

"We think he hit the steering wheel, that's what the bruise looks like." I thought about it for a minute. I might never hear Edward's sweet voice. But why was I upset about that? I could've lost Edward in the crash. His voice compared to all of him.

"Can I see him?" I asked teary eyed.

"Of course dear." Carlisle said warmly. I walked to the door and sat down in the chair next to Edward's bed. He must be asleep because when I grabbed his hand he didn't move or open his eyes.

"Does he know?" I asked knowing Carlisle was in the room.

"What did you say dear?" He asked

"Does Edward know he might never be able to speak again?" I repeating my question with tears sliding down my face.

"No, he doesn't yet. When he wakes up I'll tell him." He said.

*****

EPoV (Yay)

Ugh! What seemed like hours of CAT scans and X-rays. I wish they would just find the problem. I was so tired, I didn't sleep much the past two days because of a reoccurring nightmare. I was wheeled back to my room by two nurses. I laid there for a few minutes when I heard a muffed conversation outside the door. I was able to identified the voice as Carlisle and my sweet Bella. I couldn't hear the what they were talking about so I closed my eyes. A few minutes later the door opened with a soft click. I heard someone sit in the chair next to me and take my hand. I knew it was Bella, the hand was small and warm.

"Does he know?" My Angel asked.

"What did you say Dear?" Carlisle wondered

"Does Edward know he might never be able to speak again?" I froze. I couldn't move or open my eyes. Never speak again?

*****

**Sorry another cliffy. hehe, Okay I'm going to say it once again YOU ARE THE BEST READERS. I say this because it's true. Okay lets try 10 reviews and the next chapter might take longer to put up because I haven't even started, this chapter was half way done when I started it. (It was supposed to be part of the first chapter, but I felt like giving you guys a cliffy) does that make sense? what I'm saying is the next chapter might take longer. kay? **

**THANKS, **

**Joko :) **


	4. misinterpretations

**Yay!! I finally got this chapter done. Sorry it took so long. I had everything all planned out and of course being the klutz I am, had to lose it. I almost forgot, I skip in this chapter to like a month and a half after, I tried to write about them going to classes for sign language and stuff like that, but after I read it I was so bored, so I skip. Hope you like it. OMG I SAW NEW MOON!!! IT ROCKS I WENT BACK AND SAW IT ANOTHER TIME!!**

** (BPOV)**

It's been about two months since Edward was in the hospital. His birthday is in 12 days, so I've been going over to his best friend's house to help plan. His name is Jacob and he's super funny. I also have been going to his parents' house. Esme, his adopted mother, is like another mother to me. His adopted sisters, Alice and Rosalie, are my best friends. His adopted Brothers, Emmett and Jasper, are always pulling pranks on Edward, and me but they are like my big brothers.

Since Edward and I graduated this year, **(Yeah, Yeah. I skip that too. Moving on) **We bought a tiny little cottage together. It's small but its perfect for us. Now I'm lying in Edward's arms totally content. I looked up at the clock, 3:40. I was going to meet Jake at 4. I looked up at Edward, he smiled. I smiled back and got up.

_"Where are you going?"_ Edward signed with a pout on his face.

"I'm meeting Jake at his house." I said back, trying to not say too much. I looked at my watch and then back at him. I thought a saw a flash of jealous anger fly across his face, but I didn't think much of it.

_"Why?"_ He signed back angrily. **Crap**_. _I hadn't thought of an excuse.

"Um. I don't know he called me last night and asked if we could hang out." I tried to keep my voice level. If I let one little hint about the party slip, all the planning would go down the pipes.

_"Fine. Go."_ At that he walked out the door. Why would he get so mad at me going to Jake's? I mean I was there a lot but...I walked out to the car and started driving to Jake's house.

** (EPOV)**

_"Fine. Go"_ I walked out the door to my car. Going to Jacob's almost everyday, stuttering before answering when I ask her why. I pulled out of the driveway and on to the road. I drove around the block once and then went back to the Cottage. I sat there for a minute, and then I banged the steering wheel. I got out and walked into the cottage. Bella had left for Jacob's. I slammed my hand on the counter. I must have done something wrong or said something. I started to walk to my office. I looked at my desk, all over were pictures of Bella and me. The first and my favorite one was when she turned 18. She looked so cute when she saw what Esme and Carlisle got her. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote my message down.

_Bella,_

_ Gone to stay at a motel. Not sure if or _

_ When I'll be back._

_ Edward_

I folded the note and walked to our bedroom. I put it on her side table and started packing my bag.

**(BPOV)**

I got back at the cottage around 7ish. I talked to Jake about Edward. He said that I shouldn't worry. I couldn't help but feel a little scared, I felt like something bad was going to happen. I walked into the cottage and looked around

"Edward?" I called. Nothing. I walked up to our bedroom. I saw a note on my table and read it.

_Bella,_

_ Gone to stay at a motel. Not sure if or _

_ When I'll be back._

_ Edward._

NO. I broke down crying. He was gone. My love, my meaning, my life, he was just gone. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed for hours.

****

"Bella?" I heard a small voice in the doorway. I looked up to see Alice. She gasped. "What happened, Bella?" She ran over and put her arms around me. I gave her the note. She had a murderous look on her face while she read the note. Then she whipped out her cell. She scrolled through the contacts and hit call when she found Edward. She pressed it to her ear.

"Edward Cullen, Where the hell are you? I come over to invite you and Bella to dinner and I see her crying on the floor! What did she do to you? If you don't text me within the next day I will personally search every single motel and hotel from here to Mexico. And When I find you I will rip you to shreds." Alice snarled into the phone. I looked up at her and hugged her. She rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder.

"Come on, Bells. You can stay with me and Jasper for tonight." she smiled

"Thanks, Alice." We walked to her car. We got to her apartment in an hour. I pulled out my cell and tried to call Edward. He didn't answer, so I started texting him.

_Edward?_ I waited 10 minutes.

_"Edward, I know you're there. I don't know what I did or said but if you would tell me I could make it up to you. Did I say something that made you mad? Do you want me to spend more time with you? Please tell me. I love you." _I sent it and waited. Nothing. Tears started to overflow as I dressed for bed. I let sleep take me into nightmares that wouldn't end.

**(APOV. 7 days later.)**

That Ass. What did Bella do to deserve this? Oh wait! I forgot this is Edward we are talking about, the guy who jumps to the worst conclusions, he can't just talk it out with Bella, no, he has to go and break her heart. I just than I got a text from Edward. Finally!

-_What do you want, Alice?_

_ -I want to know why you left. Do you even care about what she has done for the past week? All she has done is slept, she won't even eat or drink anything, or get out of bed and when she does it's only to take a shower or to stare out the window and cry. If she keeps getting depressed like this it could be fatal! _

_ -ALICE HAVE YOU TRIED TO GIVE HER ANYTHING? I only left because I thought she was cheating on me with Jacob._

_ -She was never cheating on you; she was planning a surprise party for your 19 birthday! Where are you? Come home right now._

_ -I'm already in the car I'm not that far away from your apartment. I'll be there in 20 minutes._

I snapped the phone shut and tiptoed to Bella's room.

**(BPOV)**

I looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes; they were red and puffy from my crying. Overall I looked like the living dead. I walked back to my chair by the window. I had a routine going; wake up, shower, sit at the window and cry, sleep. I was pretty much used to it. Alice or jasper or someone else would usually come in and offer me something to eat or drink. I drank maybe a full glass of water in the whole week. I still felt so tired; I crawled into bed and fell asleep for the countless time this week.

**(EPOV)**

I couldn't believe how stupid I am. I should have talked to Bella. My god, I could have killed her! I pressed the gas down more. I ripped down the road to Alice's apartment and dove out of my car. I dashed up to her door and started banging on it. Alice flung the door open and grabbed my collar. She pulled me to the guest bedroom and opened the door so I could poke my head in. Alice had a pad of paper in her hand and shoved it into my hands. It said, "Look at her!" I walked over and sat down by her side. She looked awful her face was skin and bones with bags under her eyes. I did this; I made all of her beauty fade away. She needed Carlisle. I wrote that down on the pad and handed it to Alice. She nodded. I pulled the covers over from Bella's frail frame and gasped. She was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. Her collar bones were sticking out, and her ribs looked like they were going to rip through the skin, and her legs looked like they would snap in half if I didn't grab her the right way. My hands balled into fists. I want to strangle my self for doing this to Bella. I lifted her up and looked at her again. Damn it, I'm such an ass. I jumped when something warm touched my cheek. I looked up at Bella's face to see her eyes open. She had her hand on my cheek. I set her back down on the bed.

_ "Bella. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I should have talked to you first. Please forgive me. I love you so much. _I started signing faster and faster. I had tears in my eyes. Bella grabbed my hands and kissed them then wiped the tears away.

"I forgive you. Why did you leave? What did I do? Did I say something?" Her voice was weak.

_"You did nothing, Love. I thought you were leaving me for Jacob; you kept going over there. I guess I should have talked to you first. I was too stupid to just go and ask you if you really were. I guess I just lost it when the thought of my angel flying into the arms of another enter my mind. I love too much to let go."_ I didn't think I would ever forgive myself for this.

"You thought I was cheating on you? Wow, I guess you really are stupid," She giggled and I smiled. "You don't have to let go, I'll be right here for the rest of my life. I love you too." Her beautiful brown eyes had tears in them.

_"No more crying, love. Angels should never cry. "_I whipped them away

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." She said still crying.

_"Alice told me what you have been doing over the past week. God, I'm a monster, I don't deserve someone like you. Some one so forgiving and beautiful and smart and pure and-" _Bella stopped my hands.

"Stop...That's it. Stop focusing on the past, You not a monster, You're a human being. we all make mistakes. it doesn't matter. I made lots of mistakes too, I didn't have to over to Jake's everyday. I could have just stayed with you. I've done some awful stuff to you, haven't I? Remember when I yelled for talking to that waitress. I just screamed at you while you tried to explain what was going on. Then I just go off and don't leave a note or anything. I was gone for days, while you were worried sick. So lets call this even." she finished. I kissed her forehead.

_"Fine. But that isn't as bad as what I did. Look at you, all skin and bones. One more day and you could have died." _I looked down at my feet.

"Whatever. Come on let me up." she said trying to stand. I shook my head and picked her up. She looked at me angrily from a second and then leaned her head against my chest. I tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. I pulled away and smiled breathlessly.

"I missed you during the week." She said rubbing her forehead against mine. I grimaced. She took her fingers and formed a smile with my lips again. She then kissed them sweetly. Now the smile was frozen there.

"_We are going to Carlisle. To check and make sure everything is okay."_ I walked out to the living room and saw Carlisle there with all of his tools. He looked disapprovingly at Bella. I put her of the fold out table and sat down on the couch holding her hand. Carlisle attached all the needles to Bella and started to check her for any more damage. Bella lay on the table with her eyes closed. 5 minutes later the heart monitor went flat. I jumped up. Bella was crashing. Carlisle grabbed the panels and started shocking Bella. Once...Twice...A third time, nothing._ "NO I just got her back. I am NOT going to lose her now" _I screamed in my head._ Again. Try Again_" I signed to Carlisle. He looked at me hopelessly, but tried anyway...The monitor started up again. I gasped in relief. Carlisle patted my back.

"She appears stable I'm going to talk to Alice. She should be waking up some time soon." He smiled. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. That's twice I've nearly lost her, in one week! I sat up and watched her. The slightest twitch made me jump. I was starting to doze off when she shot up and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"NO!" Bella screamed. I was at her side calming her. "Oh Edward I had the worst dream. I was walking looking for you, when this light appeared, it was so pretty. It felt like it was pulling me towards it. I enter the golden gate that was at the end. But then it locked and I couldn't get back down to you." she sobbed and wrapped her arms around me. It was times like these that I wish I could talk. I hate it when Bella cries. I tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead then her cheek, her nose, her eyelids. Just trying to comfort her. She calm down after about an hour.

"_Sleep, love. Your still so tired."_ I signed with my free hand. She looked scare for a moment.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

_ "Silly girl. Always. I love you."_ I smiled

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward. I love you too." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my chest. I waited until she was sound asleep before I put her back on the table. Carlisle came back into the room and whispered.

"I'll take the needles out. Then she's free to go. Make sure she eats well at every meal and give her these. One each day." He handed me a small capsule of pills. I nodded and went over to pick Bella up. She was still so fragile. I carried her to the car. I went slowly down the freeway. If I hit a bump or took a turn to fast, Bella could hit her head and wake up. I pulled up to the cottage and turned the car off.

"Edward." Bella started mumbling. Sleep talking; it's what Bella's famous for. I got out of the car and walked around to Bella's side. I opened the door and gently slid her out of the car. I opened the cottage door and walked inside. I climbed the stairs and set Bella down in our bed. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I walked down stairs and sat of the sofa. I watched the news for a while.

_"How is she?"_ Alice sent me a text.

_"Sleeping."_ I replied back.

_"Don't tell her that you know about your surprise party. She spent so much time trying to make everything perfect."_

"_Will do. Where is it?"_

_ "At the cottage. Bella will keep you out all day. I've got 2 go."_

_ Let me guess Shopping for you, Bella, and Rose's dresses."_

_ "Uh…Bye."_ I laughed and then went back to watching TV. A few hours later, I started yawning. The clock said 11. I tiptoed up stairs and took a shower. I got out and dried my self off. Then I walked to the bedroom and slipped into bed. I scooted closer to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. I eventually dozed off.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. 2,976 words. I don't think this was one of my best chapters, so be nice if you don't like it. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!! The second time I went back to see New Moon, Everytime Taylor Launter took his shirt off my friend and I yell "Oh Baby!" or "Whoo!" That was kinda random. Remember READ AND REVIEW! Wishing you hugs and Chocolate.**

** -Joko**


End file.
